


Under The Bed

by BookWyrm07



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Future Fic, M/M, Parents Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, References to Supernatural (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWyrm07/pseuds/BookWyrm07
Summary: “Papa Liam, Daddy Theo, there's a monster under my bed. It keeps making tik tik tik noises, and smells really bad.”





	Under The Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my New Goal series, but like 8 years a head of where I am, currently. When I catch up I'll list it as part of the series.

Under The Bed

 

Theo sat on the couch. He had never been this tired, but also happy. He looked around the living room. Toys cluttered the otherwise spotless room. A purple stain stood out on his cream colored couch. He'd told Liam to get white grape juice not the purple kind for this exact reason. Liam flopped onto the couch next to him. “Who knew being a parent would be this exhausting?” the beta whined.

“Everyone. Literally the entire pack, me included, told you we would never sleep again if we adopted those girls.” Theo gave his husband a tired smile. 

Liam laughed. “You were never going to say no. You fell totally in love with those babies the second you held them.”

Theo thought back to that night six months ago. He and Scott responding to the distress call from the pack in what used to be Saotome's territory. They were too late. The pack had been massacred. Monroe and her new bunch of fanatics were ruthless. No one was left standing. Even the children had been gunned down with wolfsbane and mistletoe laced bullets. 

Scott found Lizzy first. The five year old had hidden in a cupboard had escaped the gun fire. She had refused to move until Scott showed her his red eyes. Mia hadn't been as lucky. She wasn't even two yet, a man in his thirties, her uncle they had found out later, had shielded her with his body, but she had still taken a shot to the leg. Theo took her pain and bandaged the wound while Scott tried to find the last heartbeat. 

He was growing more and more frustrated. “I can hear the heartbeat getting weaker, and they aren't breathing.” That's when his eyes found the woman. She had no pulse, but her body still held warmth. The alpha's hands paused over her protruding belly. The source of the heartbeat. Scott quickly extended one razor sharp claw. Carefully he cut through tissue and muscle, freeing the tiny baby. They wrapped her in a clean towel before getting the children away from the scene.

Liam was right. He loved those girls, all three of them before they had even made it to the animal clinic. 

“You still deciding that we were keeping them without talking to me first. We have one conversation about looking into adoption and then you decide to adopt three at once, just two days later,” Theo teased.

“We have a conversation about adopting and two days later three orphaned werewolf cubs fall in our laps? It was fate,” Liam said it like a fact. Theo really couldn't argue, though. Scott and Malia had their hands full with Kyle, Allie and the triplets. Stiles and Lydia only had Claudia, but they aren't wolves. The girls need parents who shift like they will. Isaac didn't want kids, and Derek was still a fugitive.

“Papa Liam, Daddy Theo,” a small voice said from the far bedroom, Lizzy's room. She was still getting used to having new parents, still missing her first parents. They had made it clear that she could use their first names for as long as she wanted. In the last week she had added the Papa and Daddy like Mia called them.

Theo poked his head in the little girl's bedroom. Her pale pink walls and a unicorn comforter were lit up by a mermaid night light. “What's the matter, Clever Girl?” Theo asked, using the nickname he gave her for her ability to find creative ways to get her way that always stopped short of breaking rules, even if they bent them slightly. 

“There's a monster under my bed.” She sounded annoyed, not scared. “It keeps making tik tik tik noises, and smells really bad.”

The smell hit Theo before she had finished. Sulfur. Brimstone. How the fuck did a demon get in? The dads traded a quick look agreeing on a plan. Years together meant they almost never had to say them out loud.

Liam stood about three feet from the foot of her bed. “Come here.” He lowered his voice to a faux whisper, “we can get some ice cream.” She stood up and jumped, pushing away from the bed. He caught her easily and carried her quickly from the room.

Theo waited until he heard Liam asking about whipped cream before he knelt down by the bed. “Hey demon, how did you get in. No one invited you past our threshold?” The only reply was a ticking hiss. “Whatever. You picked the wrong house, and the wrong kid's bed.” His eyes glowed gold. The chimera shoved a hand under the bed. He took hold of the demon's reptilian neck. The imp clawed at Theo's hand, hissing and snarling in some infernal language. It took a deep breath and Theo could see fire building in the back of it's throat. “Nope,” he said and clamped his hand over it's beak like snout. “The next demon to come near my family gets to experience Chinese water torture with holy water. The Dread Doctors taught me all about how to trap your kind. Understand?” The imp nodded, it's eyes wide. “Good. Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica…” 

\---

Theo stared at the scene before him. Liam and Lizzy sat on the couch a large bowl overflowing with at least two kinds of ice cream, chocolate syrup, whipped cream, rainbow sprinkles and three cherries sat in the girl’s lap. They each held a spoon as they decided what show to turn on. “When you said ice cream I thought you meant a scoop, not a family sized sundae.”

“We got you a spoon, too.” Lizzy held up the spoon at the same time she scooped out a too big bite for herself. “Is Stinky gone?”

“Yes, I sent it back where it belongs. I'm going to make sure no more can get in, and I'll make extra sure no more can get under your bed.” Theo kissed her head.

“Thanks, Daddy,” she said in a quiet voice.

His heart swelled. He and Liam traded a smile at the unmodified daddy. “Any time, Clever Girl. Brush your teeth again after that sugar bomb your eating.” 

As he walked away to check the wards around the apartment and the bar below he heard her ask, “Can we watch My Little Pony, Papa?”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and shares are always welcome.


End file.
